Villainous Activity
by moon-soon
Summary: A game probably taken to far- Logan is a super villain, Carlos is a superhero and James and Kendall must choose sides!  A bit silly but fun none the less


**Author's note: My sister (halfjillhalfjack) and I are playing fanfic tennis, where she and I have been volleying stories back and forth within a short time frame. We decided to clean some up and post them (look for Operation: Lomille on her profile, it's really great) so… that's what this insanity is. All our stories now exist in one fanon determinined by the other stories written (that includes my other BTR fic Big time break up.)**

**Anyway this has given me a chance to write one of my favourite but unappreciated friendships Carlos/Logan (I'm writing another story about them as we speak so watch out for that.) so um enjoy.**

Doctor Reprehensible paced the length of the room, looking fleetingly at the large window that surveyed his enemies' territory. He adjusted his lab coat, he was once again terrible behind- his assistant was elsewhere executing several small acts of villainy. Good help was never around when you needed it, bad help on the other hand, unfortunately always was.

His lesser sidekick, referred to only as sidekick-dude for lack of a real name had been trying to compose an evil tune to be played for when he walked into the room. He was sitting on the floor playing his guitar of infantine annoyance, but the tune was similar to that of twinkle, twinkle little star which was neither threatening nor displayed his evil genius. The doctor gabbed the guitar throwing it across the room, "silence! I need to think!"

Sidekick-dude blinked hard several times, "harsh dude," he pouted, "I am evil," he reminded him. Then he felt bad and patted him on the head, "I threw it on the couch, it should be fine- you can have a cookie from the jar if you like, I made them this morning." Sidekick-dude smiled a wide dopey smile, "awwwwwesome!"

The walkie-talkie went off, "Doctor. Come in Doctor," the sharp voice of his assistant/body guard/plan guy rang throughout his lair. "coooommmming" he sang out, picking up the walkie-talkie, "you don't sound very evil- what are you doing?" a voice asked sharply. The doctor looked over guiltily at sidekick-dude who was munching away happily on a cookie, he leaned over the couch and ran a hand over the guitar of infinite annoyance. His hand didn't stop till he reached the head of the guitar, fingers tangling the pegs loosening the strings un-tuning it in the process.

"You know- just being evil when I can," he replied shiftily, "soooo what's up, captain amazing?" he asked. "I'm thinking of going by Mr K now doctor, that sounds more official and sinister right?" Doctor Reprehensible nodded and then remembered captain- 'Mr K' couldn't see him, "indeed or at least less like a superhero," a soft laugh came back over the walkie-talkie, "I guess that's for the best- I do find evil has more fun."

"Speaking of superheroes" Mr K drawled, "I have some of yours here" Doctor Reprehensible almost dropped the walkie-talkie, "really!" he asked excitedly, well this was wrapping up quite efficiently- maybe then he could spend the rest of the day catching up on his reading. "Where are they?" he picked up his evil stuffed cat to pet it, it seemed like the appropriate kind of action when discussing this kind of thing. "They're all tied up right- hey! Where did they go?"

There was a knock on the door; sidekick-dude obediently moved to open the door. Two superheroes waved brightly at him when he opened it, and then pushed sidekick-dude down, "so," the shorter one boomed. "Dr. Villainous we meet again," the taller one of the two adds.

"It's Doctor Reprehensible actually," he calls, his cat falls from his hands clattering to the floor- making him appear much less evil. "I thought it was Doctor Dastardly?" the shorter one responded, momentarily confused. The Doctor shrugged "it's was, but for copy right reasons…" The two heroes shrugged and ran forward. "Grab him Bandana-man!" the shorted called, Bandana-man rushed him stopping short, "ah I don't know about this Helmet-man… he's kind of… little." Doctor Reprehensible crossed his arms, "screw you scarf guy- I'm bigger than helmet head over there."

"Do you want me to tackle you?" the man covered in purple bandanas asked, "well… ideally no." he took a step back, pressing a button on his evil-secret-control-of-evil and a cage fell on top of the hero. "Hey!" Bandanna-man gripped the bars tightly in protest, "that is so not cool!" Helmet-man's eyes went wide, "I'll save you Bandana-man!" only to be tackled by a man in a suit.

"Mr K!" Doctor Reprehensible cried clearly relieved, "you're here!" he tied the other hero up, "that's it," he grunted as he tied the final knot. "Hopefully these knots will hold this time." He grinned at the doctor, "you alright there?" he smirked at Bandana-man, "I think I've got this under control." He leant against the cage for a second and retracted when the trapped teen made a grab at him.

"You have been defeated," he told the heroes, a slightly sinister and out-of-tune music came from the corner. "Sidekick-dude! Your okay?" he called, "yeah dude- I think my guitar was un-tuned in the fray!" he called back, Mr K shot him a conspiratorial glance and the doctor looked away innocently. "Yeah sidekick-dude…that's what must have happened."

"You can't do this!" Helmet-man cried, "why not?" Mr K asked, tossing Doctor Reprehensible a file and some rope. "Yeah! We're supposed to win!" Bandana-man chimed in "we're the good guys!" the doctor raised his eyebrows at Mr K "Why?" they both questioned. Bandana-man sighed and sat on the floor, "that's how it's supposed to happen!"

"How's that working out for you?"

Helmet-man sighed, "you know not as good as you'd think."

************-_BTR_-***************

It all started when they were thirteen. When Kendall thought he had a bright idea. He didn't, but Logan wasn't around to tell him that. James was however, around at the time and his response was 'yeah I'm sure lighting hairspray on fire will make a jet pack! That's a wicked idea!" it wasn't, but they were thirteen so even after the fire that took out part of James garage, they still thought it was sort of worth it.

The one-month of grounding became infinitely worse when Carlos and Logan had been banned from their houses. James had pitched a fit at his dad's attempt at parenting (his dad's first and only attempt at parenting) and tried to smuggle Carlos into the house. Kendall actually hadn't faired much better, refusing to let Logan out of his sight at school and spent hours trying to research doctor related things to starve off what he was calling best friend-sickness (like home sickness only he didn't miss his home- actually he could do with a little less home and a lot more Logan- or James or Carlos, any friend would do really.)

Logan and Carlos on the other hand, learnt what it was like to be on their own. Which got old pretty fast- while they did love each other dearly, Logan refused to do anything fun (without Kendall there to convince/confuse him he really was a stubborn guy) and Carlos didn't enjoy school (like at all!)

They met in the middle on a couple of common interests; Logan taught Carlos how math could improve his shot on the ice and they had watched a ton of kiddy movies they were too embarrassed to watch around Kendall. They got Carlos's mum to teach them some basic cooking (she had been a tad over enthusiastic about that- muttering that Logan might have a eating disorder.)

But a month was a long time- so they tried other things. Logan found all the crap James left at his house whilst cleaning his room- a small wardrobe worth (he may have been trying to suggest an improvement in his wardrobe- the shared clothes idea came to fruition at California… only with Kendall's clothes which made James cry.) They created a few very well dressed snowmen and sent pictures to James with vaguely threatening notes. But they had to stop when James sent his seven-year-old cousin after them-she was terrifying.

Carlos also staged loud conversation in Kendall's general direction saying that he was now Logan's new best friend and they were getting t-shirts and matching bracelets and all that other junk Logan refused to get in a matching set with Kendall. Kendall set Katie on him, which was a whole different type of scary seven-year-old girl, she wasn't afraid to scar him emotionally.

But after torturing their friends got old- they still had two weeks left. Carlos had decided that he wanted to get Logan to laugh (something he was not inclined to doing in the face of their usual antics.) with was started as funny faces ended in some of the most spectacular antics ever created without any assistance of Kendall and/or James.

Once he heard a genuine laugh from Logan he took two giant steps away from him fearfully, "what dude?" Logan gasped in between laughs, which stopped abruptly at the genuinely disturbed look on his friends face. "You're a super villain!" he pointed at him in horror, "what?" he questioned, Carlos' statement had only sent him into another peal of laughter. "Your laugh" he pointed accusatorily "is evil."

Logan covered his mouth but the laughter didn't stop, those shoes tied to each branch of the tree had been funny, as had the outcry of people who found their missing trainers tied to his tree. Logan's dad was luckily out of town and the best Logan's mum could do for stern discipline was to smack Carlos over the head and make him promise he wouldn't do it again.

After a few days Carlos had decided his laugh was pretty cool and not at all really that evil, so he showed up at Logan's house, in a cape. He stuffed a toy cat into Logan's hands and helped Logan dig out the lab coat James had stolen from one of his mum's make-up scientists for him when they were ten. (Logan had not been on board with the whole stealing bit- but loved it too much to give back, which had pleased James, a lot.)

Logan put it on (it fit a little better now) and picked up the cat.

And the game began.

************-_BTR_-***************

When Kendall and James finally got off punishment, there was a certain wave of disappointment their best friends weren't camped outside their houses. They both convinced themselves that it was normal, and expecting their friends to be excited over their return to everyday society was simply too much to ask.

James kicked a stray can on the road, "this is bullshit!"

They were never very good a lying to themselves (though quite good at cursing- something they discovered a few years ago.) Kendall sulked, it was nice to see James in a non school related setting- but his co-dependent heart had kind of been set on seeing Logan (and once again trying to convince him matching wrist bands weren't totally lame- rumour was he could be moved on the subject, not that he was jealous or anything like that.)

"I say we track them down, this is a serious affront to our pride!" Kendall said, glaring at the road- the road had offended him in some inexplicable way so he felt justified in glaring at it. "Yeah!" James cheered "but wait, what… what if they have new friends?" he asked fearfully, "there young guys with attractive best friend qualities- what if they have had other offers and they just didn't want to tell us!" Kendall thought about that annoying guy down the street who was always trying to be friends with him and Logan, "noooo," he said unsurely, "they would tell us."

They took off running to Logan and Carlos's street- an instance where they felt lucky they lived only a few houses apart instead of the normal jealousy they felt that they both got to live so close to one of their best friends. James had to suffer through car rides and Kendall had to skate or ride his bike or sometimes, even walk!

Logan's house was closer from Kendall's house, though you could see Carlos's house up the road. It was probably better to ask Logan what was up first than Carlos- he had always been the more rational one.

They burst into Logan's house (they really should find a better hiding place for that spare key) to stumble across an… odd sight. A very odd sight.

"This… is not what I expected you guys to be doing when we aren't around" James stated flatly, "Kendall and Logan maybe- because Kendall was a boy scout and he went through that weird phase where he liked to tie knots-" Kendall elbowed him sharply ending his babbling. "soooo Carlos…. Why are you, you know tied to a table? Ah! Not that there's anything wrong with that."

An annoyed Carlos strained his head from where he was tied to Logan's kitchen table, "I'm tied to a table guys- maybe you want to untie me before Logan comes back!"

James struggled with knots (difficult- not like when Kendall pulled this shit, but Logan had helped him practice when Kendall had been going for that knot tying patch.) "You know when we were worried you two were getting to close…" he trailed off taking in Carlos's appearance. It was odd, though the rope was initially what drew the eye now it was all about the cape, mask and the fact Carlos was wearing boxers over his pants.

Kendall was making more progress with the knots on his legs, having freed the right one and had just moved over to the left when he knocked into Logan. Who wearing a large lab coat and a set of goggles he blinked owlishly at the seen then set the bucket of whatever he was holding and launched himself as Kendall.

"Kendall! I didn't realise your punishment was over today!" he hugged the taller boy, who in turn shot James a smug grin who glared angrily and pulled at his knots. Logan turned to give James and gave him an equally excited hug and stopped short. "James stop!" James hands stilled, "what! Why?" Logan shrugged nonchalantly "Helmet-man is my hostage, I need him tied up so I can torture information out of him."

Kendall blinked, "what information?" the same time Carlos squeaked "torture?" Logan grinned picking up his bucket, "I brought spoiled milk!" he set the bucket near Carlos's head and swatted James hand away, " he knows to much" he told Kendall darkly.

"Ah is this about your evil plans- cause I like totally forgot those!"

"Evil plans?" James whispered conspiratorially to the tied up teen, "in my coat" he whispered back. Kendall snatched up the discarded coat that both James and Logan lunged for. "So Doctor Dastardly" he said mockingly, grinning- he could get into this game, "you plans for…" he trailed off looking at the plans, "dude! Could you actually make this? Cause that would be awesome!" he waved the plans excitedly; James reached over and hit him.

"Dude! Evil!" he hissed hands waving wildly, "Dude! Functioning plans for a freeze ray!" Kendall hissed back, smacking James with twice as much force, "I don't- wait, really? Could that work?" they both turned to Logan who shrugged "in theory… I just drew it up the other day so Carlos would have something to take off me mission impossible style- but he's really terrible at that though."

"I am not!" Carlos kicked Logan with his free leg knocking him over, "see! I'm great," he looked to where James and Kendall were surveying the plans, "and my sidekicks have discovered your plans!" he ignored the indignant spluttering from his friends. Logan picked up his fake cat stroking it, "that may be, Helmet-man and nameless accomplices" he also ignored another indignant splutter from his friends. "But you will never leave here… alive!"

He set off an evil laugh- he had trained himself to sound more evil as he got into the role. "Wow" James said mildly, "I can see why you're playing the villain!" Logan grinned brightly, "Thanks James!"

Kendall and James shared a look; James put the plans down on Carlos's chest and they both ran to tackle Logan. Logan let out a distinctively un-mad scientisty squeak when the two larger boys landed on top of him (though applying no weight.)

"Now Doctor Terrible" James began "Dastardly" the other three corrected, "whatever!" he poked Logan in the chest, "I have been monitoring your activity for a while" he glared, "it seems that you've been dressing up your evil snowmen in innocent peoples clothing!" he pushed down on Logan the same time Kendall let up laughing hard.

"You dressed up snowmen with James's clothes?" he asked gleefully, Logan nodded slowly, "classic!"

"KENDALL!" James screeched and Kendall shook his head, "right. Evil. got it" he pulled Logan up, "ah- what do we do now?" James held him from the other side effectively pinning him to the spot. "Ah- I guess you guys win?" Logan said questioningly and sighed, "I've got to get henchmen."

He looked over at Carlos who struggled with on hand and leg free from the table, "okay help free helmet head over here."

************-_BTR_-***************

The game didn't necessarily come up all the time. Usually when Carlos was really bored and Logan was willing to indulge him, the game took on a new twist when they were fifteen and Logan followed through on that whole henchmen thing- or in this case henchwomen.

Kendall looked up dazed from the floor, "we have you now Captain Amazing!" Logan- ah the doctor cackled, patting his henchwomen on the shoulder. "Good work Lady Luck," the blond beamed at the nickname "I like it when you call me that." Doctor Dastardly spluttered awkwardly and pulled his hand away, "ah- erm right!"

"Excuse me!" Kendall interjected angrily from the floor; "she didn't even do anything!" he glared up at the girl in the matching outfit to the brunette (so Logan was willing to wear matching outfits with someone…) "and yet your incapacitated on the floor," The Doctor smirked stepping over Captain Amazing's body to grab this weeks precious artefact (the prank book). "That is some bad luck wouldn't you say Lady Luck?"

She nodded proudly; even though she had taken him out by accident- she was just pleased they were including her in their game this time around (it was a lot more fun than being an innocent bystander- and way better than when she was the hostage.) "It mustn't be your lucky day," she picked the blond up by his collar dragging him into a closet and blocking it with a chair. "I'll come get you later" Doctor Dastardly called after a pause, "that doesn't seem very evil." She told him and he nodded, "right- I may or may not come and get you later… I hope the suspense kills you" he looked to her and she nodded satisfied.

He grabs the book off the floor, she makes a grab for it but he pulls away from her, "nah uh girly- this is a book of secret secrets!" She crossed her arms, "unfair" she whined, "them be the rules- the first one actually" opening to the first page where it clearly stated 'no girls allowed' in big letters on the page. "You guys were sexist even in middle school" she pouted, "yes- but we've grown as people since then," she made another attempt to grab the book, "not that much we haven't" he laughed pulling it out of her way.

She stamped her foot and the floor gave out, "god damn it!" Doctor Dastardly cursed, his back aching and his unconscious henchwomen on top of him. "Logan!" Kendall called in terror from the closet, "you okay?" He pushed the blond off him. "Yeah, and ah- it's Doctor Dastardly" he called back. He dragged her to the couch; placing her gently on the couch- 'may she do no damage while unconscious,' he prayed.

He checked her pulse hesitantly, it was strong, and she was breathing fine- it was probably okay to leave her for a minuet. He'd text her brother just in case, he climbed back up the stairs, sidestepping the hole and opened the door. Captain Amazing was sitting on the closet floor and looked up in amazement, "you came back for me?" Doctor Dastardly grinned lopsidedly "of course, I mean- it was a toss up whether to leave you here or not."

He helped him up, "you're an awful villain you know" the younger boy commented. The brunette sighed, "yeah I thought so-" the blond placed a hand around his shoulders, "I hear you have an opening for a new blond sidekick…" the doctor raised his eyebrows, "and you what… want the job?" he grinned and nodded, "I hear it's more fun on the evil side."

"I knew you'd cave," He laughed, "how do you feel about being a double agent?"

It took Helmet-man and his sidekick Bandana-man several months to work out why they were always loosing- and then their faces were priceless.

************-_BTR_-***************

When they had moved to the palm woods the game sort of fell to the wayside, and with it Logan and Carlos's quirky friendship. Though their fondness for arguing over the smallest details and Carlos's sincere appreciation for Logan's plan making skills remained in tact. There wasn't really any time now that Kendall filled so much of it with his zany schemes anyway.

It was odd when suddenly the zany schemes had stopped. Kendall was being surprisingly calm, preferring to hang out with Logan and help him study (which is something no one should ever prefer over actual fun.) Carlos tugged James sleeve and stared at the boys suspiciously, "something's happening" he mock whispered. "Well I was combing my hair," James muttered, "no!" Carlos persisted eyeing Kendall and Logan "over there, something's happening over there."

James squinted at the two, "Logan and Kendall are hanging out- that's not odd Carlos, that happens on all days ending in 'y'." Carlos looked momentarily stumped "… is that… all of them?" James shook his head, "no- I mean yeah, of course." His eyes flickered over to where Kendall and Logan were hunched over some papers, "but yeah… something does seem fishy over there- you think there planning something without us?"

"Noooo" Carlos voice went high pitched, "they wouldn't exclude us right," they shared a look, "Kendall would" James muttered darkly. "That's sooo not cool!"

Then sinister things began to happen. James's lucky comb went missing, as did his lucky white 'V' neck and his lucky penny! Carlos had found it mildly hilarious watching James tear up their room and then the apartment in search for his lucky things. Logan's face when he came home to find the place a mess had been priceless and watching Mama Knight make James clean everything up was hysterical.

Then shit got serious. Carlos's helmet went messing. It was a national tragedy but Logan wouldn't let him ring the F.B.I or anything (not that they were returning his calls- he and James were on some kind of list now.)

Then he heard it. The unmistakable laughter from Logan and Kendall's room- the gauntlet had been thrown and it was back on.

There were new players now and Doctor Dastardly had a head start.

He and Bandana-man went to enlist the good citizens of Palmwoods, because who doesn't want to be a superhero right? turns out not many people.

He surveyed his new recruits, "lady and gentledude" he called, pacing in front of his two wannabe heroes. "You are here because of the call-" Guitar dude blinked, "the call you like made to my phone dude?" Bandana-man grimaced "not exactly…" Camille jumped up and down, "Oh! Oh! I want to be called super heroine" Bandana-man nodded approvingly "for your audition for Super teens?" she grinned wildly, "I'vvvveee gotttten a callllll ba-ck," she sang, "this is good practice- so who are we taking down?"

The two boys shared a look, "Kendall… and you know his varying accomplices…" Bandana-man trailed off unenthused. "Okay!" she grinned saucily "Is Logan like your commander or tech guy or something? Every good heroine has UST with a team mate" Guitar dude nodded sincerely, "or like the bad guy."

Super Heroine made a face "ew- I'm don't have sexual tension with Kendall, that's gross! Logan's way better" Bandana-man and Helmet-man shared a horrified look and Guitar dude nodded along with Super Heroine. "I'll be super dude!" he added and Super Heroine clasped a hand on his shoulder, "very original super dude!" she told him seriously.

"Okay whatever look- Captain Amazing has stolen our treasures" Bandana-man told them, "he even took the prank book and it was my week to look after it" Helmet-man sobbed. Bandana-man patted him on the back sympathetically; secretly glad it hadn't been his week to look after it.

The prank book states that he whoever misplaces the book must create a new copy by hand and memory. In middle school, when the book was initially fashioned it had taken them a month, with four of them. Their art teacher had call it 'creative' and had tried to confiscate it (but thanks to the bravery of Captain Amazing, Bandana-man and Helmet-man the evil villainess was done away with- or quit her job or whatever.)

Super heroine was appropriately sympathetic and Super dude was overly sympathetic, embracing the two heroes tightly lifting them up. "That's so sad Helmet-man, I'll help you get it back!" The purple cladded hero squirmed out of reach "right! So the plan is to search and capture, Kendall's lurking I just know it!"

"And his associates?" Super heroine asked innocently, "Probably up at the apartment" Bandana-man hand waves. "So we strike there?" Super dude asks curiously, "no!" the two senior heroes rushed, "not after last time" Helmet-man mutters. "Yes" Bandana-man agrees ,"I have been trapped in way too many cages."

Super heroine and Super dude share a look, "sooo, what is the plan, plan-man?" Super dude asks, Bandana-man shrugs, "you guys distract Captain Amazing while we take out the other minions leaving the Doctor defenceless." Helmet-man nods, "he'll have the stuff and probably a million traps," Super heroine shrugs "how do we take down Captain amazing?"

"Oh that's easy, he has a secret weakness," Bandana-man assured, "well three" he rethinks, "but I like to think we are above putting Logan or Jo in danger." Helmet-man grins, "it's the back up plan." Super Heroine shakes her head, "no it's not" she glares at Helmet-man, "so what's the secret?" They both gasped scandalised; "if we told you it wouldn't be a secret" she rolls her eyes, "well whisper it then."

They confer quietly for a moment, because is it really sharing a secret if you do it really quietly? The answer was no it wasn't. Bandana-man leaned over to whisper to her. Her eyebrows raised, "really?" he nodded solemnly "since we were eight." He leaned over and whispered to Super dude, who nodded dumbly. "So it's clear what we have to do?"

They all nodded, this would be easy.

************-_BTR_-***************

They were caught in a net; well they were until Captain amazing- now going by Mr K had tied them up. It had not gone according to plan, Mr K set Super dude free, "good work sidekick dude" Mr K told him, Sidekick dude beamed. "Thanks man," Mr K handed him his guitar and sidekick dude hugged it fondly.

"You are free to go" there were several gasps, though Mr K didn't know why they were so surprised, they'd never been very good at spotting double agents in the past. Sidekick dude hovered instead of running off, "ahh" he said helpless, "you can- ah stick around if you want… better yet I'm sure Doctor Reprehensible needs some assistance."

The tall boy ran off clutching his guitar and Mr K focused his attention on the three left, "Camille? Really?" he asked in surprise, "I couldn't see you wanting to fight us" she glared, "I will destroy evil," she cried dramatically. Mr K's eyebrows raised and then noticed a shared look between the other two- oh, that made sense.

"It's a real shame Camille," he started casually, "Super Heroine" she interjected, "right 'super heroine' we were actually looking to recruit you- the boss had a special interest." He walked around them, circling casually, "interest?" she squeaked, "Well yeah, I'm mean Logan always said he trusted you with his life."

Super Heroine's eyes went wide, glaring at the two other boys, "Logan's-?" she cried, "evil?" Mr K finished for her, "the original big bad himself" he leant over and untied her. She looked a little woozy; "I think I need to lie down" he smiled at her, "kay" and waved her off as she stumbled towards the elevator.

He pulled out his walkie-talkie (super pleased he had convinced Logan they needed private ones, just for the two of them and not the communal ones they used during plans.) He turned his back and Bandana-man whipped out a nail file, "dude" Helmet-man hissed "why do you have a nail file?" Bandana-man smirked, "for nail emergencies of course."

He sawed himself free and untied his friend, Mr K turned around midsentence just as they were escaping. "Hey!" he called, "quit that!" Bandana-man stuck out his tongue, "make me!" Mr K lunged at him, "get out of my way Helmetman!" he shrieked tackling his friend.

"It's Helmet-man Mr K, with a hyphen" he complained watching the two grapple on the ground "the hyphen is very important." Mr K got the upper hand, "you're only saying that-" he shoved Bandana-man hard "because" Bandana-man flipped him, "Logan taught you what hyphen meant yesterday." He grabbed Bandana-man's neck hard.

Helmet-man pouted, "Doesn't mean I'm not right." He kicked Mr K hard and he fell off of Bandana-man clutching his side. Helmet-man helped Bandana-man up, "run!" they ran to the elevator without looking back, hopefully it would all be smooth from here out.

************-_BTR_-***************

Things unfortunately, were not all smooth from there on out, with Doctor Reprehensible once again had the upper hand… which meant he had no idea what to do from here.

"We could try to build that freeze ray you made plans for." Mr K suggested like an excitable puppy, "That could be fun… and evil" the doctor considered it briefly. "Nah- I think I would have to invent anomantium and that seems like a lot of extra work."

Mr K sighed; he was never going to get his freeze ray. "So what now- I don't really want to break their stuff" the doctor nodded, breaking stuff didn't seem helpful in the long run, or very moral. "So is that it, do we win?"

"Not so fast!"

The door busted down, "I've heard there has been some evil run a muck!" a female voice called, the blond stepping into the light- in an impressive hero costume. "Jo?" Mr K cried in surprise, she grinned, "try power-women" and she cartwheeled in kicking him in the chest.

Kendall reeled and she lunged forward grabbing Logan by the wrists, "I heard you guys were playing a game and you didn't even invite me, I'm way more badass than all you guys put together!" She smiled innocently at him then pushed him down, "and here I thought you had a thing for blond sidekicks." He hit the ground hard, "not really a thing really, I mean 2 out of 3 isn't really a pattern…" he wheezed.

Not much else was said as Super Heroine, dressed in a new darker costume bounded into the room, "don't worry my love," she called, "I'm here to rescue you!"

It was pretty much a blur of hair pulling, clothing ripping action after that.

This is when the boys promised to never play the game again, after all how were they ever going to top a super girl fight?

**Please review (don't make me use my sad puppy dog eyes- I'll do it! I'm not above emotional terrorism!)**


End file.
